A typical twin turbo assembly for an automotive vehicle comprises a first air intake for sucking in ambient air and a first turbo charger comprising a first compressor connected to the first air intake. Further a first intake duct connecting the first turbo charger to a combustion engine is provided. Correspondingly a second air intake for sucking in ambient air and a second turbo charger comprising a second compressor connected to the second air intake are provided, wherein a second intake duct connects the second turbo charger to the combustion engine. The first intake duct is connected to the second intake duct prior to the combustion engine.
A disadvantage of such kind of a twin turbo assembly is that sometimes the twin turbo assembly may produce an annoying sound. This noise leads to a bad driving experience.
It is at least one object of the invention to provide a twin turbo assembly as well as a method of operating a twin turbo assembly, by which the amount of noise emissions can be reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.